Winter Tricks
by CrisicMelody
Summary: A Hikaru Hitachiin oneshot! I hope you like it .


_**Winter Tricks**_

_**{A Hikaru Hitachiin Oneshot}**_

[Name] watched the twins goof off, throwing snowballs at one another, laughing and joking like they always had. Their faces were red from the bitter cold wind, and their hair was matted with snow. Did that really matter to the two boys? No, it didn't seem so. In fact, you wondered if they even noticed the cold and the people around them. You also wondered if they even remembered you were there. You were, after all, merely sitting on the steps to the academy, hugging your arms to your body to try and protect yourself from the cold.

You were used to watching the Hitachiin twins' odd antics, no matter what the antics and jokes were. At the Host club, you would sit with Tamaki, and watch the twins do their act that always sent girls over the edge. In classes, you watched the two exchange glances of boredom and occasionally mouth words to one another and Haruhi. Even when they were little, you would watch them push everyone away. Everyone except each other, that is.

"[Name]! Come on, if you get active you won't be as cold!" The twins suddenly chorused, standing right in front of you with their arms wrapped around each other, faces mirroring each other. "And it's a lot of fun!" they chimed, crouching over so their faces were level with yours.

You didn't much like being sucked from your thoughts. However, it _was_ the twins requesting. They didn't always request your to join them, even though you seemed to be the one that remained by them through everything. "Okay!" you chimed back, watching grins split their identical faces as you stood from your perch on the steps.

You bounded out into the snow covered ground, dodging snowballs that Hikaru was throwing at your. "That's no fair, two on one?" You called, laughing at the twins as you tossed a snowball at each of them. You couldn't help it; they were just too fun to be around.

"I'll help you, [Name]!" Tamaki yelled from across the grounds, and dashed towards your, laughing and grabbing a snowball as well. Before he could toss it, however, two snowballs pelted and stuck to his face, and the twins' laughter rang loud and proud in the crisp winter air.

"We got you, boss!" They called, leaning on each other as they saw his facial expression. "You lose!"

"That's not fair, I wasn't ready!" He whined, tossing snowballs at them and chasing them around the grounds.

"That was fun!" Honey cheered, wrapped in a blanket to fight the cold from his fingers. "Right, [Name]-chan?"

"I agree! We should do that more often!" [Name] agreed, grinning as you watched the twins approach your with three blankets. "Thanks guys." You reached out and grabbed one from Kaoru, smiling at him as you wrapped the blue blanket around your shoulders and shook some left over snow from your hair.

"No problem." The twins chorused, Cheshire grins finding their way onto the two boys' lips.

"But you know-" began Kaoru.

"-We could warm you up faster." Hikaru finished, leaning forward a bit.

Your cheeks flushed a bit and you shook your head. "Hell no."

They raised their eyebrows and laughed. "We only meant that we could have a group hug!" They chimed, laughter still ringing in the air of the third music room. "What were _you _thinking?"

You sat in the dark classroom, confused as to what had happened. "How did this happen again, Hikaru?" You inquired, turning to the boy sitting on the desk in which he usually occupied during class.

"I think Kaoru and Tamaki put this together." He answered bluntly, running a hand through his hair lazily. He sounded as if he wanted to be anywhere _but _here, and that upset you. It wouldn't normally upset you, except you had recently figured out one crucial fact.

The fact was: you liked Hikaru. However, no matter how hard you tried, he always seemed to forget you were there, or just plain out ignore you at times. Sometimes, he even seemed to be angered with you. And each time something like this happened, you felt yourself drift farther from him. And each time you got farther, he seemed to get closer to Haruhi…

"Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked, pulling you from your thoughts once more and making you jump slightly. "Did I say something to piss you off or something?" He questioned, standing up straight and closing the gap between you easily.

You fidgeted, not even realizing that the whole time your thoughts ran away, your eyes had locked on his face. "No, I was just thinking." You admitted, placing a smile of reassurance on your face. "Really, I'm fine."

"That's a lie." He stated, standing right in front of you, hands in his pockets. "I noticed it earlier when you were sitting on the steps, watching Kaoru and me. What's got you, huh?" His tone was soft, as if he was speaking to Kaoru instead of you. "I've known you long enough to figure out when you're lying." You stood there, speechless as he continued on with his babbling. You hadn't realized that he actually paid attention to you, since he always seemed to be with Kaoru and Haruhi. "I… don't know what I did… but I hope you forgive me…" He whispered, staring at the floor sheepishly.

Unable to bear it much longer, you stepped up and wrapped your arms around his back, hugging him. "You didn't say anything wrong, Hikaru… I just thought that…"

"That I didn't notice you? [Name], how can I not notice the girl who had been by mine and Kaoru's sides since elementary school?" He finished, hugging you back. "And… How can I not notice… the girl who likes me?" He asked, amusement in his voice.

You pulled away quickly, shocked. How did he know? "H-how..?"

"Kaoru had it figured out. But… then again, so did I." He replied, Cheshire grin on his face once more as he stepped forward and wrapped an arm around your shoulders. "It wasn't hard to miss."

The doors to the classroom opened, and in walked Kaoru, a smile on his face. "I knew it would work." He said simply, grinning. "I told you she liked you."

You blinked, remembering you had told him of your crush. "You jerk!" You yelled, embarrassed. The only sound that was made after that was the twins' ringing laughter. Well, at least he noticed you and knew what you had been trying to tell him. That was all you wanted. Even if-

"Hey, [Name], answer me one question." Hikaru piped, interrupting your thoughts once more. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Okay, so maybe everything went the way you wanted it.

I hope you liked it! I wrote this in the middle of the night, so if it sucks, I apologize. I will probably end up revising it anyway~

_~LunarEclipse1127_


End file.
